A time of need
by Usa-chan13
Summary: (AU Fic) Kagome a powerful miko was kidnapped by a cult lead by A Demon named Naraku. A thief named Inuyasha steps up to save her in order to clear his name, but it won't be as easy as he thinks. Will he save Kagome? Or will she be controlled by the evil Naraku?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you guys welcome to my fanfiction!It's my first Inuyasha fic. I really hope you enjoy this because I put my heart and soul into it. This story will be in Inuyasha's Point of view, BUT there will be times when We go into Kagome's mind. I will only do that when necessary though. If this story gets alot of reviews I will make another version of this, but either in Kagome or Kikyo's point of view. Kikyo will be important too. I'm not going to say anything else. You guys will have to read to find out.  
P.s. Inuyasha does swear in this. Just letting you guys know.  
Disclaimer I do not Own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I also don't own Resident evil. **_

* * *

_The name's Inuyasha.I was sent on a rescue mission by a village I passed, the only reason I agreed to do it was to clear my name from all the crimes I comitted. The subject I'm rescuing is a girl named Kagome Higuashi. The most powerful Miko known. The only reason why the villagers let me be the rescuer was because they were afraid. Stupid humans. It takes a hanyou to get the job done!_

 _Though I'm a bit concerned on the kidnappers. It's a cult, but no one has information on it. Except that the leader's name is Naraku. So how the hell Am I going to find the wench? And If she's so powerful why can't she save herself!? Oh well, if it get's my name cleared then why do I care!_

 _I need to blow off steam too. So the people who kidnapped her will suffer a horrible death. They'll never forget me. I'll send them to hell myself! I'm sure the priestess will let me, and even if she doesn't I'll do it anyway. No Wench is going to get in my way! Especially a priestess._

 _So Anyways I've been asking random people if they knew or saw anything suspicious. Someone said that there was an evil Aura on mount Hakurei. They also said they sent many people there to investigate, but no one ever came back..alive that is. There was one person that came back, but he was dead by the time he stepped one foot in the village. He was poisoned by some type of Miasma. After I witnessed that I knew that's where I would start looking. I'm just wondering... Why would they want a Miko? It's probably some sick pervert that's wants to rape her! No that couldn't be it. I heard of the girl before. Only a few people has actually seen her. So it couldn't be because of her body. The kidnapper probably didn't know how she looked until further investigation. So they must be after her power. A priestess can be very powerful. It matters what she plans to do with that power. If the priestess never gives up, and has a pure heart then her power will grow, but if she wishes for Darkness then her power will never reach it's full potential._

I _t took me about a few hours to get to the bottom of the mountain. There's nothing out of the ordinary. Except there's small houses that don't even look like houses they look more like Wooden huts. There was no one around...Strange. Why is there a village if there is no one around? I should take a look around. Who knows maybe she's here. That would make my job way easier._

 _So I ran into the first hut I seen, but nothing. I ran through about five of them when I seen A man hiding behind a tree._  
 _"Hey you! I'm looking for a girl named Kagome Higurashi. She's a shrine maiden Have seen or heard anything about her lately." I shouted at him, but he was unresponsive._  
 _"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me!" This time the man took a few steps forward I was expecting some new information, but I was wrong. He pulled out a pocket knife, and tried to stab me in the neck, but of course I didn't let him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it around until I heard a bone crack. Somehow he was still able to move his arm._  
 _So I pulled out my tetsuiga, and Diamond speared his ass!_  
 _I walked away until I felt something in my back. The guy was still alive! His head was off, and everything, but he was still alive. This guy is one creepy fucker!_

 _So Once again I had to unshief my sword. "You got guts I'll give you that, but you're going to need more then that to beat me!" So I swung my sword as fast as I could, and cut his body up into little pieces. That wasn't my style, but what other choice did I have? For this mission I might have to change my fighting stlye._

 _I turned to walk away when I heard noises. I turned around again quickly too see who it was. It wasn't a who. It was them. There were about thirty different men standing there with weapons. Some of them were covered in mud, and smelled horribly. Behind some of them were a few demons too. How am I going to beat all these people if nothing hurts them?_

 _They got ready to charge, but they stopped instantly when a bell sounded. Was it a church bell?How Strange. They didn't even give me a second glance. They just ran off...Like they were being controlled!_

 _That's it! Maybe that's why They want Kagome! To control her..._

 **I know it wasn't very long, and not very detailed that's because this is only a prologue. I promise that I will try my best to make this story better, and of course to finish it! I'm a woman of my word. Please review! Flames are accepted.  
** **Love ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I do not Own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I also don't own the idea of Resident evil.**_

* * *

 _The name's Inuyasha.I was sent on a rescue mission by a village I passed, the only reason I agreed to do it was to clear my name from all the crimes I comitted. The subject I'm rescuing is a girl named Kagome Higuashi. The most powerful Miko known. People say that she killed one hundred demons with just one arrow. The only reason why the villagers let me be the rescuer was because they were afraid. Stupid humans. It takes a hanyou to get the job done!_

* * *

I continued my search but still nothing. Not even a clue. Where the fuck was this girl? I kept on sprinting, Until my nose Sniffed up the stench of blood, And lots of it. Strangely it was all coming from the same spot. It was from a hut. So I ran in there starting to pull my sword out of it's Shief.

I opened up the wooden door, and saw that there was nothing in there except something that looked alot like a closet. I carefully walked up to it. The closer I got the more I heard. Someone was in there! My Question was, Who? Could it be Kagome? Or is it a Trap? Tsk, So these bastards really think A mere Demon hiding in a stupid closet is going to kill me! You gotta be kidding me!

I put opened up the door as fast as I could, backed away with a leap, and unshiefed my Tetsuiga. Though, what came out was a surprise. A big one! What the hell was A monk doing here!? Is he like the villagers from before! I mean why else would he be in there?

If that was true then why tie him up, and cover his mouth? Well I'm going to get my answers. I used my claw to take off the tape, and of course Rip through the ropes.

"Not so rough! Wait." He paused examining me. "You're not like them!" The monk shouted at me rubbing his face.  
"Of course I'm not like those idiots!" I responded back putting my sword in its Shief Once again. The guy seems normal and I do sense a bit of power from him. So he must be a monk. This wasn't a trap set up by the cult!

"I'm Miroku, and if you don't mind me asking, Why are you in such a dangerous place if you're not one of them?" He asked me in calm way. Though I smelled curiosity, and displeasure.

"I'm Inuyasha, and I'm looking for a girl name Kagome Higurashi. She was kidnapped in her temple after she was weakened by Miasma. Do you know anything about?"

"Wait You mean the Shikon priestess! She was kidnapped? This must be the work of Naraku."

"Naraku? What do you know of this Naraku monk!" I grabbed him by his robe and pulled him to my face to make him look me in the eyes.  
"So you wish to know about the bastard? Naraku is a leader of the horrible cult that has been know for centuries now. My great Grandfather fought him once, but he lost. Though, Naraku didn't give him a quick death. He cursed him with a hole in his hand that could suck up anything in it's path. He got sucked into it eventually, but not before having a heir. The Hole was passed down all the way to me. So I'm on a journey to kill this Naraku before it kills me too. I want to avenge my Ancestors!" He gave me that long story, but for no reason! How is this going to help me find the miko? I need something that will give me answers to her location!

"He's been plotting to get it for a while." The monk mumbled. His words make my ears twitch.

"If the miko has the Jewel of four souls then she was probably taken to the top of the mountain."  
"Monk you are so stupid! The jewel broke A year ago so why would she have it?" How could he not know the Jewel had been broken? Almost everyone in Japan Knows! How long was he looking for this Naraku? This is nuts! Was he up here for all this time? Thaţs dedication right there! Shit I keep getting off subject **(Me too Inuyasha!)  
**  
"Hmm if what you are saying is true then I have no idea why Naraku and his cult would take the miko. Though She's probably at the top of the mountain." He gave me another glance but that's all he did before leaving. I was left alone again. I had more of a chance at finding the girl, but not much more. Though I was still looking forward to the fight that is up ahead! This is going to be one hell of a fight! Naraku watch out I'm coming to kill you, and Kagome don't you dare die!

 **I'm so sorry for the extremely short chapter! Next one will be alot longer! Plus Miroku has been introduced!**  
 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I do not Own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I also don't own the idea of Resident evil.  
Plus I forgot to mention The villagers gave Inuyasha a bag of Supplies for his journey, and that Kagome join in shortly. ^_~ **_

* * *

_The name's Inuyasha.I was sent on a rescue mission by a village I passed, the only reason I agreed to do it was to clear my name from all the crimes I comitted. The subject I'm rescuing is a girl named Kagome Higuashi. The most powerful Miko known. People say that she killed one hundred demons with just one arrow. The only reason why the villagers let me be the rescuer was because they were afraid. Stupid humans. It takes a hanyou to get the job done!_

* * *

 _I walked up the mountain. I haven't seen anybody around since My encounter with the monk. To tell you the truth, it's actually pissing me off. I really need some more clues to where she is being held. At this rate I'll never find her. Or worse when I get there she'll already be dead. Which would remind me to much of **her** death.  
I shook that thought off, and continued on my way. and I swore I wouldn't think of **her** ever again. Atleast until I'm done with rescuing Kagome._

 _I decided to take a stop on my way to have something to eat. It was something called Ramen. I didn't even know what this stuff was, but the villagers highly recommended it because they said Kagome got it from another world. As if! Even though I didn't believe their story didn't mean I wasn't going to eat it . They explained how she made it and everything. SO it was worth a shot._  
 _I easily made a fire and found a rock that was shaped as bowl. I also found a river not far from where I was resting. So I scooped up all the water I could, and boiled it under the warm Fire. They then said to pour the water into the cup that the noodles were held in. So I did this, and watched at the dough strings ( **1)** separated and softened. The vegetables and herbs cooked. After about 3 minutes of waiting it was done. I picked up my chopsticks and dug in, and that very moment I though I was in heaven! Maybe those villagers were right! This stuff had to be from a different world. It was the best thing I ever experienced. True satisfaction, and I prayed that I would be able to taste it again in my lifetime._

* * *

 _Now that I was completely rested and fed, I was on my way Again. So far every thing was boring. I felt like I was just climbing a mountain for no reason. Until I caught it. I caught a smell of Miasma! That was it! All I had to do was follow the scent until I got there. Finally something was going my way! My feet knocked over boulders and smaller rocks as I made my way up mount Hakurei. So many rocks fell, though I didn't care. Which was stupid of me, because now it was going to be too hard to get back down, but right now all I have to do is Focus on finding the priestess. Returning her was my only mission. Not only can I clear my name, but maybe she'll reward me with some Ramen. Yeah, that would be a lot better._

 _I seen a cave like entry way on the side of the mountain. So I of course I went inside. Though this place gave off a impure feeling. Not only was the Miasma troublesome, but the evil Aura inside of this place was crazy. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck fly up. I wasn't scared I was just surprised about how horrid this place was._  
 _And If Kagome has been here for days, I feel for her. Not only does this place smell like shit, but it drains you._

 _I started to think Deeply 'If I'm wrong about them wanting to control Kagome.. Then that means she might all ready be dead.' No, They wouldn't kidnap her to kill her. If they wanted to kill her they would of when they first seen her._

 _That's when I heard it a blood curdling scream, That made me run faster. It made my breathing heavier, and it made my ears twitch._  
 _I heard another scream except it wasn't just a scream it was a command._  
 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_  
 _That's when I made it. I kicked open the door, and then I seen it, and I gasped at what I seen.._

* * *

 _ **Big cliffhanger! Hehe I try my best not to be evil,but I really wanted to wait till the next chapter to start the action.  
** Inuyasha: Why all of a sudden I'm a weak hero? _

_Me: You aren't weak! I just haven't got to the part where you show off your skills. Besides You should be happy this story is all about you, and in your perspective._

 _Inuyasha: Meh. As if I care it's not like It's a good story._

 _Me: What!? **Tears up**_

 _?: Inuyasha how could you do that!? This is an Au Fic so of course it isn't going to be exactly the way it is in the feudal Era. Wait in what time period does this take place in?_

 _Me: It takes place in the feudal Era, but it's in an alternate Universe. So it's a completely different story._

 _Inuyasha: Well I still don't find it very interesting. **Walks off and reads it** She'll never know _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I do not Own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I also don't own the idea of Resident evil.**_

me: This chapter took me so long to think of! I'm so sorry!

Inuyasha: Well then why don't you just shutup and continue the story!

Me: Fine I will!

* * *

 _The name's Inuyasha.I was sent on a rescue mission by a village I passed, the only reason I agreed to do it was to clear my name from all the crimes I comitted. The subject I'm rescuing is a girl named Kagome Higuashi. The most powerful Miko known. People say that she killed one hundred demons with just one arrow. The only reason why the villagers let me be the rescuer was because they were afraid. Stupid humans. It takes a hanyou to get the job done!_

* * *

 _That's when I heard it a blood curdling scream, That made me run faster. It made my breathing heavier, and it made my ears twitch._

 _I heard another scream except it wasn't just a scream it was a command._  
 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_  
 _That's when I made it. I kicked open the door, and then I seen it, and I gasped at what I seen.._

* * *

 _Was THAT Kagome? This girl wasn't even an adult! She looked about fifteen, and not only that.. She looked like **HER** A bit. Though, I wasn't going to lie they did not look Identical. This girl looked like A broken Goddess. Something that was born with true beauty._  
 _I broke out of my thoughts when I heard her scream again. There was a man in here that was holding her over his shoulder. I unshiefed my sword as quickly as I could and swung it by his leg cutting his ankle and and foot off. He was alive, but he fell to the ground and so did the girl._

 _I watched as she crawled weakly towards me, but she collapsed right in front of my feet , crying. She gave me a pleading look. She seemed so broken. Her miko robes were covered in dirt, and ripped all the way up to her knees._  
 _Her hands reached for my ankles and held me tightly. I felt her finger nails digging into my skin._

 _"Please.. Don't take me to him! I've had enough.." She said trying to sit up, but it didn't work she fell back to the ground._  
 _"Had enough of what, and who is him? Are you Kagome?" I her questions hoping that she really was Kagome, and not some sex slave of Naraku's. I was happy when she responded with a nod. I FOUND HER!_

 _It was pretty easy, Just like I thought. I picked her up which caused tears to pour out of her eyes._  
 _"Oi Wench, Why're cryin." I looked down at her as I held her bridal style. I couldn't help but to keep thinking about how young she was. I mean I was expecting a woman in their mid 40's, but this girl wasn't even an adult. She was a teen! Who knows she may not of had her period yet either!_  
 _"Isn't it obvious! I don't want to go to Naraku again! I've had enough of his torture!" Her eyes went to cover her eyes. She probably didn't have enough energy to try to make me let go. I felt bad for this girl. How did this Naraku torture her?_

 _"Sh! Don't let them know that I'm here! Wench I thought you were smart enough to realize that I'm not like them. I can talk, and I bleed. Unlike those bastards! Your village sent me to rescue you." Her hands moved from her eyes, and revealed the most beautiful milky brown eyes I have ever seen! I froze looking at her. Until I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and she continued to sob._

 _This surprised me, because not only did I just meet her, but the only one who had ever done this was **HER!  
** Though I wasn't going to lie to myself. I still enjoyed the touch of a female. So I didn't stop her. I don't think I could Even if I tried. Her touch made the hair on the back of my neck stand up._  
 _"Thank you so much!" She paused. "Um What's your name? You already know mine. My Name Is Kagome."_  
 _"Keh, Inuyasha."_  
 _"Well Thanks Inuyasha, now Let's get out of here. I don't know how long I can take it here." I didn't respond back, but I did place her on my back, and she smiled at me a bit._  
 _I made sure She didn't have any belongings here, but she didn't. So I just ran out of there swiftly. My feet were bleeding by the time I was out of the cave. The rocks were sharp here. They were like glass! I made it half way down the mountain when I decided My feet needed to rest and I'm sure Kagome wanted to sleep in a more comfortable position._

 _So I rested her on the ground and formed a pillow made out of leaves and dirt. So she would be ready for travel the next day. I couldn't have her dragging around tomorrow. I needed her strong and rested. I needed the miko I heard rumors about._

 _WAIT! I didn't sense any type of Reiki coming out of her body. Extremely strong priestesses had an Aura of Reiki, and sensed Demonic Auras. Though this girl had no such powers. She didn't have the glow around her that **SHE** had. Something wasn't right. It's either she was A fake OR Naraku did something to her._  
 _"Inuyasha!" I heard her say in a panicked way._  
 _"Hm?"_

 _She shot up quickly and started crying. "Inuyasha! A Demonic Aura is approaching fast!" Another pause, and cry. "It's Naraku!"_  
 _So the wench really was Kagome!_

 _So that means it was Naraku who did this to her! I swear this guy sounds like A bastard that likes to make him self feel strong by hurting young girls! I was going to make this bastard pay! No matter how long it took me, and it's not because I liked Kagome. It was because I hate people who have to bully people to make themselves feel better. People with real strength fight someone with equal power or don't fight at all!_

 _"Let's go Inuyasha! PLEASE!" I ignored her plead for help, and grabbed my Tessaiga. She hid behind my back. Her face was burried in my Haori, and that's when The wind around us got stronger, and the leaves formed a hurricane, and we were forced to cover our eyes._  
 _When it stopped I seen A group. The man in the front or middle was A guy with long black Hair, and instantly I knew that was Naraku. His dark ruby eyes is what proved that._  
 _Next to him was a girl with a pale face and hair. She wore a White Kimono that went to her ankles followed by A white flower in her hair. The thing I didn't like was the blank look in her eyes, and the mirror that she held firmly. She must be a void demon._  
 _ **(1)**_  
 _On the other side of Naraku was a woman, that seemed like she could care less what happened to Naraku nor me. She had black hair that was high in a ponytail. Half of her face was covered by a fan that was held in her left hand. Her kimono was red and White, but she wore something blue underneath it. Strangely she was holding an infant._

 _The infant seemed to hold a face made of hate. Which made me very uncomfortable for some reason. He had silver hair that was tinted purple, and his eyes were the same except more velvety. He had a smirk on his face that angered me._

 _There was a guy that seemed to be on the floor. He wore a mask that most demon slayers would wear just in case there was poison in an area. He had the same colored hair as the infant, and I had a bad vibe from him. He had a malicious grin._

 _The next one was really small. He reminded me of A snake/crab with a human head. He kinda looked like an uglier version of the one with the mask. Creepy!_

 _There was a another man, but oddly enough he kinda looked like a female.. His ponytail went to the mid section of his back, and From here I could see a shief that held a sword of his. Most likely it was a demon sword like mine. He wore a grayish kimono with a purple and yellow vest type thing. He also had red eyes just like the the girl, and Naraku._

 _I growled when I heard what Naraku said to Kagome, and at that moment my hate for him increased. This bastard made Kagome scream in horror. "Kagome, that was very naughty of you. You should of stayed, because now you **will** Submit when we get you back."_

* * *

 _ **1.)Goshinki wasn't there at the moment, because he is way to big, and I mean that would ruin my concentration. He could read Kagome's thoughts, and I can't have that. I mean it's bad enough that there is a baby that can probe through her soul!**_

 _ **2.) The infant (Akago) is still Hakudoshi. In the anime Akago and Hakudoshi are one in the same. So I decided that Hakudoshi is still Akago, because he didn't die in this story.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer I do not Own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I also don't own the idea of Resident evil.**_

me: This chapter took me so long to think of! I'm so sorry!

Inuyasha: Well then why don't you just shutup and continue the story!

Me: Fine I will!

* * *

 _The name's Inuyasha.I was sent on a rescue mission by a village I passed, the only reason I agreed to do it was to clear my name from all the crimes I comitted. The subject I'm rescuing is a girl named Kagome Higuashi. The most powerful Miko known. People say that she killed one hundred demons with just one arrow. The only reason why the villagers let me be the rescuer was because they were afraid. Stupid humans. It takes a hanyou to get the job done!_

* * *

 _That's when I heard it a blood curdling scream, That made me run faster. It made my breathing heavier, and it made my ears twitch._

 _I heard another scream except it wasn't just a scream it was a command._  
 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_  
 _That's when I made it. I kicked open the door, and then I seen it, and I gasped at what I seen.._

* * *

 _Was THAT Kagome? This girl wasn't even an adult! She looked about fifteen, and not only that.. She looked like **HER** A bit. Though, I wasn't going to lie they did not look Identical. This girl looked like A broken Goddess. Something that was born with true beauty._  
 _I broke out of my thoughts when I heard her scream again. There was a man in here that was holding her over his shoulder. I unshiefed my sword as quickly as I could and swung it by his leg cutting his ankle and and foot off. He was alive, but he fell to the ground and so did the girl._

 _I watched as she crawled weakly towards me, but she collapsed right in front of my feet , crying. She gave me a pleading look. She seemed so broken. Her miko robes were covered in dirt, and ripped all the way up to her knees._  
 _Her hands reached for my ankles and held me tightly. I felt her finger nails digging into my skin._

 _"Please.. Don't take me to him! I've had enough.." She said trying to sit up, but it didn't work she fell back to the ground._  
 _"Had enough of what, and who is him? Are you Kagome?" I her questions hoping that she really was Kagome, and not some sex slave of Naraku's. I was happy when she responded with a nod. I FOUND HER!_

 _It was pretty easy, Just like I thought. I picked her up which caused tears to pour out of her eyes._  
 _"Oi Wench, Why're cryin." I looked down at her as I held her bridal style. I couldn't help but to keep thinking about how young she was. I mean I was expecting a woman in their mid 40's, but this girl wasn't even an adult. She was a teen! Who knows she may not of had her period yet either!_  
 _"Isn't it obvious! I don't want to go to Naraku again! I've had enough of his torture!" Her hands went to cover her eyes. She probably didn't have enough energy to try to make me let go. I felt bad for this girl. How did this Naraku torture her?_

 _"Sh! Don't let them know that I'm here! Wench I thought you were smart enough to realize that I'm not like them. I can talk, and I bleed. Unlike those bastards! Your village sent me to rescue you." Her hands moved from her eyes, and revealed the most beautiful milky brown eyes I have ever seen! I froze looking at her. Until I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and she continued to sob._

 _This surprised me, because not only did I just meet her, but the only one who had ever done this was **HER!  
** Though I wasn't going to lie to myself. I still enjoyed the touch of a female. So I didn't stop her. I don't think I could Even if I tried. Her touch made the hair on the back of my neck stand up._  
 _"Thank you so much!" She paused. "Um What's your name? You already know mine. My Name Is Kagome."_  
 _"Keh, Inuyasha."_  
 _"Well Thanks Inuyasha, now Let's get out of here. I don't know how long I can take it here." I didn't respond back, but I did place her on my back, and she smiled at me a bit._  
 _I made sure She didn't have any belongings here, but she didn't. So I just ran out of there swiftly. My feet were bleeding by the time I was out of the cave. The rocks were sharp here. They were like glass! I made it half way down the mountain when I decided My feet needed to rest and I'm sure Kagome wanted to sleep in a more comfortable position._

 _So I rested her on the ground and formed a pillow made out of leaves and dirt. So she would be ready for travel the next day. I couldn't have her dragging around tomorrow. I needed her strong and rested. I needed the miko I heard rumors about._

 _WAIT! I didn't sense any type of Reiki coming out of her body. Extremely strong priestesses had an Aura of Reiki, and sensed Demonic Auras. Though this girl had no such powers. She didn't have the glow around her that **SHE** had. Something wasn't right. It's either she was A fake OR Naraku did something to her._  
 _"Inuyasha!" I heard her say in a panicked way._  
 _"Hm?"_

 _She shot up quickly and started crying. "Inuyasha! A Demonic Aura is approaching fast!" Another pause, and cry. "It's Naraku!"_  
 _So the wench really was Kagome!_

 _So that means it was Naraku who did this to her! I swear this guy sounds like A bastard that likes to make him self feel strong by hurting young girls! I was going to make this bastard pay! No matter how long it took me, and it's not because I liked Kagome. It was because I hate people who have to bully people to make themselves feel better. People with real strength fight someone with equal power or don't fight at all!_

 _"Let's go Inuyasha! PLEASE!" I ignored her plead for help, and grabbed my Tessaiga. She hid behind my back. Her face was burried in my Haori, and that's when The wind around us got stronger, and the leaves formed a hurricane, and we were forced to cover our eyes._  
 _When it stopped I seen A group. The man in the front or middle was A guy with long black Hair, and instantly I knew that was Naraku. His dark ruby eyes is what proved that._  
 _Next to him was a girl with a pale face and hair. She wore a White Kimono that went to her ankles followed by A white flower in her hair. The thing I didn't like was the blank look in her eyes, and the mirror that she held firmly. She must be a void demon._  
 _ **(1)**_  
 _On the other side of Naraku was a woman, that seemed like she could care less what happened to Naraku nor me. She had black hair that was high in a ponytail. Half of her face was covered by a fan that was held in her left hand. Her kimono was red and White, but she wore something blue underneath it. Strangely she was holding an infant._

 _The infant seemed to hold a face made of hate. Which made me very uncomfortable for some reason. He had silver hair that was tinted purple, and his eyes were the same except more velvety. He had a smirk on his face that angered me._

 _There was a guy that seemed to be on the floor. He wore a mask that most demon slayers would wear just in case there was poison in an area. He had the same colored hair as the infant, and I had a bad vibe from him. He had a malicious grin._

 _The next one was really small. He reminded me of A snake/crab with a human head. He kinda looked like an uglier version of the one with the mask. Creepy!_

 _There was a another man, but oddly enough he kinda looked like a female.. His ponytail went to the mid section of his back, and From here I could see a shief that held a sword of his. Most likely it was a demon sword like mine. He wore a grayish kimono with a purple and yellow vest type thing. He also had red eyes just like the the girl, and Naraku._

 _I growled when I heard what Naraku said to Kagome, and at that moment my hate for him increased. This bastard made Kagome scream in horror. "Kagome, that was very naughty of you. You should of stayed, because now you **will** Submit when we get you back."_ All of them were smirking at the girl behind me. I scoffed at the not knowing what they were going to do next.

Naraku stuck out his revealing a jewel that was split in half. That's when I realized it was the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel was so dark and filled with hate. It actually surprised me, but it didn't surprise Kagome at all, but it frightened her. She let go of my haori and took a few steps back.

Her head moved from side to side, her hands were on her face, and her hair had a few leaves in it because of the ground that she used to lay on. She was also shivering, but I don't think it was because of fear.. Her robes were tattered, and through the tears I could easily see Scratches and bruises. So now my theory was proven. She was raped or atleast close to it.  
I didn't have enough time to do something, because something weird happened. The jewel of four souls started to light up with a darkened glow, and Naraku smirked evily towards the both us.

"Kagome, Come." When I looked over at Kagome I noticed she had the same Aura that the Sacred Jewel had. She walked forward at a slow pace. Then she took a few steps back like she was refusing. I grabbed the back of her Miko robe, and pulled her close to me. I looked down at her face, and saw that her eyes were flickering. It was like her pupils were disappearing and then Reappearing over and over again.  
If Naraku didn't have the barrier up I would have been able to fight him, but I can't do anything yet. Maybe I should drop Kagome off at the village, and then come back and figure out how to defeat him. I guess it would be a good idea, but whatever he did to her I don't think it'll just disappear. There must be a way to stop it.

"Kagome, I said to come! Kill the boy and come!" I backed up as she fell to her knees holding her head in her palms. She seemed as if she couldn't concentrate.

"Sacred sultra!" Out of no where someone came flying at Kagome and punched her in the stomach. That's when I seen the guy! It was the monk Miroku! Why the fuck is he punching Kagome, if his enemy is right in front of him.  
He punched her so hard I think she almost fell unconsious.

"Inuyasha I apologize for hitting Lady Kagome, but She should be alright now."  
I looked at her and she seemed fine now. Whatever the monk Did worked, and Naraku disappeared. All I was able to do was stare in disbelief.

* * *

 _ **1.)Goshinki wasn't there at the moment, because he is way to big, and I mean that would ruin my concentration. He could read Kagome's thoughts, and I can't have that. I mean it's bad enough that there is a baby that can probe through her soul!**_

 _ **2.) The infant (Akago) is still Hakudoshi. In the anime Akago and Hakudoshi are one in the same. So I decided that Hakudoshi is still Akago, because he didn't die in this story.**_

 _ **Please review!  
Kagome: YAY! I'm finally here!  
Inuyasha: Pfft Wench I was in it before you were.  
Miroku: Haven't you ever heard the phrase Second is the best?  
Me: *sighs* **_


End file.
